There are many medicinal solutions such as eye drops, which are chemically unstable in a mixed state or a dissolved state, and in case of use of such a medicinal solution, it is necessary to perform a mixing operation immediately before use. There is a before-use mixing container as a container in which two types of medicinal solutions are stored in a separated state, and these are mixed in the container in use, and extracted for use.
As a before-use mixing container, for example, there has been known a container adopting a system that one medicinal solution and another medicinal solution are respectively contained in a first container body and a second container body in a separated state by use of isolation members in which one member having an opening portion and the other member having an opening portion are slidably fit into each other so that their opening portions do not face each other, and both opening portions are made to face each other by a sliding operation of the isolation members, to mix the two types of medicinal solutions (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).